


Start of an adventure

by LadyCorazon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCorazon/pseuds/LadyCorazon
Summary: A small poem written about the start of Luffy`s great adventure. Reviews are very much welcomed.
Kudos: 3





	Start of an adventure

_**A little poem about Luffy and the start of his adventure.** _   
_**I do not own anything it all is owned by the creator of One Piece: Eiichiro Oda.** _

I fell asleep,  
Inside a barrel,  
Sailing across the sea.

When i woke up,  
Some noisy pirates,  
Were all surrounding me.

This young guy,  
Sniffeling and scared,  
Spoke to me about his dream.

The Pirate King,  
Is what i`ll be,  
But he wants to be,  
A brave Marine!

We had our adventure,  
And even a fight,  
Then went our seperate ways.

For me the pirate`s life,  
A brave marine is his way,  
Each follows his path,  
Untill we meet again,  
Some faithful day.


End file.
